Les amants du bout du monde
by mokoshna
Summary: Complément à Vent d'Est, KakashixIruka. La vie n'est pas facile quand on est exilé en pays étranger avec un enfant au destin particulier. Iruka est bien placé pour le savoir.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Les amants du bout du monde

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissements : _Yaoi_** plus tard, Kakashi/Iruka.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Voici le début d'un autre spin-off sur « Vent d'Est » qui narre les aventures d'Iruka le baby-sitter coincé à l'autre bout du monde pour les beaux yeux bleus de Naruto. Il y aura de l'amour et de la passion malgré un début un peu folichon, parce que boudiou ! Je me le suis promis.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

L'odeur était épouvantable.

Partout où Iruka tournait le regard, il ne voyait que visages accablés, mines lugubres cachées sous des masques de tissu ou de bézel, cette matière sithe que seuls les plus riches pouvaient s'offrir. Elle était plus efficace que les matières traditionnelles pour dissimuler les odeurs et surtout, pour protéger des mauvaises choses qui flottaient dans l'air, que ce soient des miasmes ou des esprits malins...

— Iruka, j'ai froid...

Iruka serra contre lui Naruto, son petit frère, sa seule raison de vivre désormais. Le cortège ralentit à cause d'une femme qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de traverser la route sur son passage. Une poignée d'hommes masqués la tirèrent sur le trottoir sans faire attention aux cris hystériques qu'elle poussait. Elle ne portait pas de masque, elle. Son regard fou balaya l'assemblée avant de se poser sur Iruka et Naruto.

— Enfant du démon ! cria-t-elle en pointant un doigt tremblant dans leur direction. Maudit !

Naruto se mit à pleurer, pauvre innocent qu'il était. Iruka sentit la rage l'envahir. Qu'en savait-elle, cette maudite femme ? Naruto n'avait que quatre ans, si jeune, il ne pouvait faire de mal à personne... C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que d'une manière ou d'une autre, cette femme devait être au courant de sa condition, sinon pourquoi porterait-elle de telles accusations ? Il trembla encore, mais de peur cette fois, la peur d'être découvert, qu'on lui enlève Naruto... Ses pensées étaient embrouillées, irrationnelles, et il le savait. Depuis l'annonce de la mort de son oncle, il n'avait guère fermé l'œil. Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule. Edmund, le majordome de la famille, lui fit un hochement de tête rassurant.

— N'ayez crainte, maître Iruka, nos hommes s'occupent de cette hystérique. La pauvre femme doit avoir perdu l'esprit à cause des émanations de la Grande Puanteur.

Iruka lui fit un sourire hésitant. Il n'avait jamais été très proche d'Edmund : trop guindé, trop protocolaire pour que l'enfant puis l'adolescent qu'il était puisse former quelque lien avec lui. Il était arrivé trop tard dans la société anglicane ; toutes les leçons de savoir-vivre qu'il avait reçues ne pourraient rattraper une vie entière d'éducation rigide et de conditionnement automatique. Que ce soit dans ses manières ou sa façon de penser, Iruka était un Japonin. Il bénissait chaque jour son statut de ninja avorté qui lui avait permis de s'adapter aussi bien que possible, mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Aux yeux de ses pairs, il était un étranger tiré de la boue par le généreux marquis de Landers, une épine dans le flanc de la bonne société que l'on tolérait parce qu'il avait le bon goût de se conformer aux règles et de ne pas faire de remous.

— Merci, Edmund.

Le cortège funéraire continua sa route à travers les rues de Landers, suivant un chemin bien défini qui les amènerait au Sanctuaire, là où le corps glacé d'Henry Landers trouverait le repos. Autour d'eux, sur les trottoirs, la plèbe les observait, immobile, silencieuse. Iruka pouvait sentir leurs regards appuyés, pouvait presque entendre les murmures curieux qui naissaient sur son passage... Iruka Umino, l'étranger venu du Japonin, le fils exotique qu'avait ramené Henry Landers lors d'un de ses voyages au bout du monde. Les nobles avaient de ces lubies ! Il en avait fait son fils, avait toléré la présence de l'autre enfant, une créature blonde qui malgré ses étranges cicatrices sur les joues s'était bien mieux intégré à la bonne société que ce rejeton aux cheveux de nuit, cet Iruka qui avait refusé de changer de nom, préférant garder sa différence... Dans quel monde vivait-on !

Iruka s'essuya le front. Les lourds vêtements de deuil qu'il portait ne l'aidaient pas à se rafraîchir, bien au contraire. Le soleil tapait dur, ce qui était une aberration à Landers, surtout en cet été terrible qui voyait surgir le spectre de la Grande Puanteur. Plus le temps passait et plus Iruka détestait Landers. Ville grise dont l'été était signe de malheur et dont le printemps était morne et sans éclat, monstre de pierre et d'acier qui avalait chaque jour des milliers d'êtres au regard aussi terne qu'elle. Iruka n'arrivait pas à s'habituer au climat, pas vraiment. À Konoha, le climat était toujours égal, quelle que soit la période de l'année. Un printemps éternel régnait, à peine tempéré par les quelques semaines d'été au milieu de l'année qui colorait la végétation d'un vert profond. Iruka repensa à sa patrie et eut un sursaut de nostalgie qui, mêlée à la tristesse d'avoir perdu son seul soutien sûr dans ce pays si étrange, acheva de lui faire verser quelques larmes. C'était ridicule. Il les avait contenues si longtemps, et maintenant il craquait à l'approche de sa rencontre avec la Reine ? Qu'allait dire la bonne société ?

— Iruka, p'eure pas, fit la voix fluette de Naruto.

Pauvre enfant innocent ! Naruto leva une main à peine plus grosse qu'une noix vers le visage d'Iruka, caressa sa joue mouillée, avec toute la douceur de ses quatre ans. Iruka le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, ignorant la toux désapprobatrice d'Edmund à ses côtés. Il était bien temps de garder sa tenue quand il avait tant de chagrin !

— Nous y voilà, asséna Edmund.

Iruka leva les yeux. Devant eux, s'ouvrait la grande place qui donnait sur le Sanctuaire. Le peuple de Landers s'était assemblé en masse pour cette occasion, et ce malgré les désagréments de la Grande Puanteur. Un océan de masques de toutes les couleurs bouillonnait de part et d'autre de la route, des toits des immeubles les plus proches jusqu'aux grilles qui entouraient le Sanctuaire. On attendait, haletant, que le corps d'Henry Landers soit amené avec toute la déférence qui lui était due dans sa dernière demeure. Iruka fit encore quelques pas, entraînant Naruto avec lui, et ensemble, ils s'éloignèrent du cortège. La grande place était vide. Clac, clac. Les pas des deux frères résonnaient sur le pavé. À quelques mètres derrière eux, les Sithes portant le cercueil les suivaient.

Iruka s'arrêta net devant un groupe de personnes qui bloquait l'entrée principale. C'était dans l'ordre des choses : avant que le corps de son oncle ne soit emmené dans le Sanctuaire, les représentants de sa famille devaient respecter le protocole en saluant la famille royale qui était venue pour cet événement. Iruka sentit une boule de nerfs se former dans sa gorge en reconnaissant la femme qui présidait cette auguste assemblée.

La Reine Elaine II était une femme forte au maintien impeccable, une vraie dame. Sa robe de deuil dont le lissé ondoyant suggérait qu'elle était faite de soie sithe la plus noble n'avait pas le moindre pli où s'attarder, pas la moindre fioriture superflue. Sur sa tête trônait la couronne royale, trésor millénaire qui faisait la fierté de la famille royale depuis sa création des siècles plus tôt. Le lourd sceptre qu'elle brandissait témoignait de sa force physique : il devait bien peser dans les trente livres... ce qui était considérable pour une femme seule éduquée selon les conventions. La bonne société anglicane s'acharnait à faire de ses filles des poupées de porcelaine malléables, aux ordres des hommes qui traversaient leur vie : père, frère, puis mari et fils... C'était là l'une des différences culturelles qu'Iruka avait eu le plus de mal à respecter. Au Japonin, une femme avait autant de chances qu'un homme, même si une certaine misogynie existait encore dans certaines sphères plus intimes. Il aurait pu citer une vingtaine de femmes au pouvoir, des femmes qui auraient pu donner une raclée mémorable à n'importe quel homme qui aurait eu la mauvaise idée d'insulter leur sexe. Là-bas, être kunoichi n'était pas une mince affaire ; et gare à qui se frottait à ces femmes aguerries !

— Bienvenue, Iruka Umino-Landers, fils d'Henry Landers. Nous attendions votre venue.

Iruka s'inclina comme les autres, en veillant à ce que Naruto ne commette pas d'impair par erreur. Certes, il avait appris comme les autres enfants à respecter leur souverain comme un dieu vivant, mais il était si jeune, il n'était pas à l'abri d'un mauvais geste qui aurait apporté le déshonneur et l'opprobre sur leur nom. Tous deux s'étaient avancés pour faire face à la Reine ; et dans son trouble, les genoux d'Iruka tremblaient un peu, son souffle était plus court, il avait bien du mal à respirer à travers son masque... Il vit la Reine esquisser un sourire sous son masque transparent, sourire froid et calculateur qui ne manqua pas de lui faire resserrer son étreinte sur l'épaule de Naruto. Cette femme lui faisait penser à une kunoichi, et la comparaison n'était-elle pas cocasse au vu des circonstances ? Lui perdu si loin de chez lui, avec pour seule certitude d'être au centre d'un conflit d'intérêt prêt à lui éclater à la figure si seulement on apprenait la véritable nature de Naruto... Dieux qu'il haïssait ces jeux de pouvoir !

À droite de la Reine, leur oncle Stephen les couvait d'un œil bienveillant, ce qui rasséréna Iruka. De tous les membres de leur illustre famille, Stephen avait été le seul à encourager Henry à adopter Iruka et Naruto. Cela tenait du fait qu'il adorait les enfants et encore plus son jeune frère. Sans doute voyait-il à la situation d'Iruka un parallèle de ce qu'avait été sa propre vie des années plus tôt, lorsque, accablé par la mort accidentelle de leurs parents, il avait dû endosser seul le titre de duc et veiller sur l'éducation de son frère... Iruka se promit d'avoir une discussion en privé avec lui une fois que la cérémonie serait achevée. Stephen avait son mot à dire sur la tenue de la maison d'Henry, après tout. Et même si Iruka ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance du fait de ses relations avec la famille royale, au moins savait-il qu'il n'était pas un ennemi. Stephen était un homme d'honneur qui ne laisserait pas les enfants adoptifs de son frère sans rien.

— C'est un honneur pour mon frère et moi de nous retrouver en présence de votre majesté, dit Iruka, la voix tendue. Même si les circonstances sont hélas regrettables. Je vous sais gré de votre bonté et de votre soutien en ces jours néfastes pour les miens.

— C'est tout à fait normal, cher enfant. Henry Landers était un membre influent de notre société et un ami cher à la famille royale. Il sera amèrement regretté.

— Merci, votre majesté.

La Reine leva son sceptre. C'était le signal convenu : les porteurs s'avancèrent vers l'entrée du tombeau funéraire et passèrent le seuil. Iruka les vit disparaître dans l'ombre, leurs ailes mordorées faisant danser l'air brûlant autour d'eux. Ils étaient tous d'origine sithe. Seul un Sithe pouvait pénétrer dans le Sanctuaire et poser le tombeau des hommes qui avaient, par leur existence, ajouté leur pierre à l'Histoire du pays. Selon ces critères, n'importe qui pouvait y séjourner : riches comme pauvres, nobles comme paysans. C'était un très grand honneur. Iruka se demanda quelle avait été l'action d'Henry : il n'avait jamais été très aventureux dans sa jeunesse, et même si par caprice il avait passé ses dernières années à faire le tour du monde, il n'avait rien ramené de ses voyages si ce n'est Iruka et Naruto...

Les yeux d'Iruka s'attardèrent sur l'assemblée qui était présente juste devant le Sanctuaire. Une grande partie de la famille royale s'était rassemblée : la Reine bien entendu avec son époux et ses enfants, comme le voulait la tradition, mais aussi le duc de Landers et sa famille, le Grand Chambellan et les Sithes qui servaient la famille royale. _Tous_ les Grands Sithes royaux, y compris Aspermatti, le patriarche dont le sourire inversé témoignait de son mécontentement. Iruka savait par Henry qu'il ne se montrait jamais en public, et surtout pas pour l'inhumation d'un humain insignifiant... Les yeux blancs du Sithe croisèrent ceux d'Iruka. C'était comme contempler un lac de neige : Iruka ne put d'empêcher de frissonner malgré la chaleur étouffante. Il avait l'impression de sentir les vapeurs putrides du Tamings à travers son masque.

La Reine prononça un discours qu'Iruka n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite. Le soleil tapait dur ; Naruto avait les yeux voilés et menaçait de s'étaler de fatigue. Iruka le soutint un peu, le cacha sous son ombre, priant pour que la cérémonie prenne fin avant que Naruto ne s'écroule. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à ressentir les effets du temps : tout autour de lui, on suait à grosses gouttes, et Rebecca, la fille de Stephen, était si rouge qu'Iruka se dit qu'elle avait sans doute attrapé une insolation.

Tout s'acheva sur un dernier mot de la Reine, une salve multicolore tirée par des Sithes qui flottaient au-dessus du Sanctuaire, puis on pensa enfin à se retirer. Une réception serait donnée au manoir. Iruka en avait déjà assez. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était de rester seul avec Naruto, faire le point sur sa vie à partir de ce jour... Edmund ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Sentant d'instinct que son jeune maître avait besoin de tout le soutien et surtout de toute l'influence qu'il pouvait projeter sur lui, il le conduisit avec courtoisie mais fermeté jusqu'au manoir, sous les yeux attentifs de ses pairs.

Ce fut un retour bien morne. Malgré les masques, la puanteur atteignit nombre de personnes qu'on fit évacuer en urgence chez eux pour les plus fortunés et dans les cliniques les plus proches pour les autres. Naruto somnolait dans les bras d'Iruka. Il était épuisé : la peine d'avoir perdu son oncle, la marche sous un soleil de plomb, le stress lié à la présence de la foule, tout cela avait eu raison de ses maigres forces. Iruka le porta jusqu'au manoir, Edmund sur les talons.

La soirée se passa avec lenteur, entre les condoléances plus ou moins forcées de leurs invités et les discours bien sous tous rapports qui suivirent. Iruka alla coucher Naruto à dix-neuf heures, resta un peu pour parler de politique avec son oncle et prendre des nouvelles de ses affaires. On attendait beaucoup de l'alliance promise avec la Russia, apparemment ; Stephen émit l'idée d'acheter des parts de terrain dans ces contrées glacées, au grand dam de son épouse Mereana qui ne supportait pas le froid (elle venait d'une colonie située à l'autre bout du monde, un endroit où les femmes se baignaient dans l'océan la poitrine dénudée. De fait, la canicule lui faisait l'effet d'un retour aux sources). Iruka savoura sa conversation, le ton enjoué de sa voix, les chants sauvages qu'elle fredonna à mi-mots de peur qu'un autre moins indulgent qu'Iruka ne les surprenne. Dans son pays, disait-elle, on vénérait les sorcières et les chamanes, car ils étaient les liens avec les esprits.

— Les dieux sont partout, dit-elle, les yeux brillants. Dans les rivières et les montagnes, dans les arbres et même certains bâtiments assez vieux et pittoresques pour leur servir de demeure. Le Tamings lui-même est un dieu.

Iruka buvait ses paroles.

— Qu'elle forme aurait-il, s'il pouvait se manifester à nous ?

Mereana (que tout le monde appelait Mary-Ann par facilité) y réfléchit. Elle n'était pas très belle selon les critères de la bonne société anglicane : trop ronde, le teint trop mat, elle avait le nez un peu épaté et des mains épaisses. Pourtant, elle ne manquait pas de charme, et sa personnalité était exquise, du moins pour Iruka qui avait plus l'habitude du tempérament affirmé des Japonines que de la pruderie des Anglicanes. Ce soir-là, elle portait une robe en soie noire qui s'accordait très bien avec ses cheveux d'ébène et ses yeux sombres. C'était là une autre raison pour laquelle Iruka s'entendait aussi bien avec elle : au milieu de cette foule de blonds et de châtains clairs, elle et lui faisaient la paire. Ses enfants avaient hérité du teint léger et des cheveux roux de leur père, et bien qu'elle les aimât tendrement, elle regrettait quelquefois l'absence de brun dans sa vie. C'est pourquoi l'arrivée d'Iruka l'avait réjouie, elle aussi : cet enfant aux cheveux tout noirs, c'était devenu un peu le sien. De là où elle venait, disait-elle, on aimait les enfants, que ce soit les siens ou ceux des autres. Iruka apprit ce soir-là qu'elle était la principale raison pour laquelle Stephen avait été si tolérant quand Henry les avait adoptés, avec Naruto.

— C'est un vieux pépé tout sale, si tu veux mon avis, dit-elle une fois qu'elle eut fini d'y penser. Il a une grande barbe emmêlée, porte un sac en osier très lourd sur son dos et plein de petits sacs troués qui débordent de déchets. Et il a le regard fou à force d'entendre les voix des habitants de Landers. Pauvre vieux Père Tamings et ses enfants de saleté.

Elle se mit à entonner pour elle-même un chant de tristesse, dans une langue inconnue qui brisa le cœur d'Iruka. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle dédiait un peu de ce chant à son oncle Henry, lui qui aimait tant sa ville... Pauvre oncle Henry, mort à cause des maladies véhiculées par la Grande Puanteur. Pauvre vieux Père Tamings, malade et putride à cause des habitants de Landers.

Plusieurs invités les fixèrent du regard, irrités pour certains, gênés pour d'autres. Mereana les ignora. Sa voix n'était pas très forte car elle n'osait pas empiéter sur les brisées d'autres dieux que les siens, mais il atteignait le cœur des gens. Même Edmund, qui s'apprêtait à rappeler poliment à Mme Landers que la maisonnée était en deuil et que donc un tel comportement était inconvenant, resta un instant sans bouger, subjugué. Il ne pensa à retourner à sa tâche qu'une fois le chant fini, et même là, il avait encore les yeux un peu mouillés.

Longtemps, Iruka garderait le souvenir de ce chant ancré dans sa mémoire.

_**À suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Je suppose que tout le monde s'en fout, mais la Grande Puanteur est le vrai nom donné à un fait historique marquant dans l'Histoire de la ville de Londres.

Extrait de l'article Wikipédia :

« La Grande Puanteur », appelée _The Great Stink_ ou _The Big Stink_ en anglais, est un épisode de l'histoire de Londres durant l'été 1858, alors que la Tamise sentait horriblement mauvais du fait des écoulements d'eaux usées et de la chaleur qui régnait. La puanteur indisposa une grande partie de la population londonienne, empêcha même les députés de siéger, et entraîna la construction d'égouts à grande échelle et une nouvelle politique appelée « révolution sanitaire ».


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Les amants du bout du monde

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissements : _Yaoi_**plus tard, Kakashi/Iruka.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Iruka ce héros romantique s'en va-t'en-guerre. Il n'a pas encore trouvé l'amour, mais cela ne saurait tarder, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Iruka était partagé. D'un côté, il détestait le côté par trop formel d'Edmund, ses manières carrées qui tranchaient avec son propre besoin de compassion. Edmund faisait toujours passer le protocole avant tout le reste, avant même le confort et le bon sens, ce qui était proprement indécent aux yeux d'Iruka. Quel besoin avaient-ils de paraître à leur avantage alors qu'ils étaient en deuil, de donner réception après réception quand tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'étaient de quelques soirées tranquilles pour se plonger dans le souvenir du défunt ? Iruka haïssait plus que tout ces soirées vaines, ces cocktails insipides donnés pour la seule raison que l'héritier d'Henry Landers se devait de briller en société maintenant qu'il tenait les rênes, tout cet étalage superflu de joie de vivre et de fausses manifestations de pouvoir. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Naruto n'aurait jamais à subir cela, tout en s'y résignant d'avance : on n'échappait pas au protocole sous la simple excuse qu'on était le benjamin et que donc on n'avait pas à prétendre au titre.

D'un autre côté, sans la présence marquée du majordome et son soutien inconditionnel, Iruka savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu survivre en société. Que savait-il des règles en vigueur ? Peu de choses, en fait. Il avait beau connaître le mécanisme en théorie, en pratique, il n'avait jamais pu rendre assez du flegme anglican pour prétendre être un gentleman comme il faut. Quelle naïveté il avait fait preuve en arrivant ! Certes, Henry avait veillé à ce que son jeune fils acquière les bases ; c'était nécessaire s'il voulait le présenter au tout Landers. Mais Iruka était-il seulement à même de conduire une soirée mondaine comme le ferait le plus insignifiant de ses pairs ? Sûrement pas.

Edmund était là pour cela. C'était lui qui décidait des mets du jour, de la quantité de serviteurs demandés, lui qui orchestrait chaque détail, jusqu'à la couleur des serviettes au maintien des soubrettes qui n'étaient là que pour divertir ces messieurs un peu trop saouls en fin de soirée (c'était là l'un de ces petits caprices nobiliaires dont on ne parlait pas, mais qui était d'une évidence : à savoir, que ces messieurs devaient bien se divertir en compensation de l'ennui procuré par ce genre de sorties. Dieux merci, ces filles étaient souvent d'extraction sithe mineure ; sans quoi les fruits de ces unions d'un soir seraient légion. Il était bien connu que sauf un abominable concours de circonstances, il était très difficile d'engrosser une sithe du premier coup, même une demi-sang.)

Edmund donc, bien que foncièrement antipathique aux yeux d'Iruka, était bien pratique quand il n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer d'un impair, qu'il soit privé ou public. Iruka ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en commettre quelquefois, malgré tous ses efforts : un compliment qui tournait en dérision sans trop qu'il sache comment, un geste anodin qui en face de la mauvaise personne était interprété de travers, un regard de trop qui le rendait indécent, les exemples étaient hélas légion. Et Iruka n'avait plus l'excuse bien pratique de n'être qu'un enfant pour le couvrir : depuis son accession au titre de marquis, il était considéré comme un homme à part entière, ce qui était d'autant plus déconcertant qu'en principe, il l'était déjà depuis un bon bout de temps selon les lois japonines.

Naruto grandissait, bon gré mal gré. Il était encore trop jeune pour être introduit dans la bonne société, trop jeune même pour sortir des jupons de sa nourrice. Iruka l'avait choisie avec soin avec Henry : une demi-sithe replète, née des unions d'un garçon d'écurie et de la sithe mineure qui le servait, et qui répondait au nom de Félicité. Elle adorait Naruto et faisait des tartes à la rhubarbe comme personne ; Iruka admirait sa patience et la facilité avec laquelle elle s'occupait de son petit frère, comme s'il avait été le sien. Mereana l'appréciait beaucoup, ce qui était une preuve suffisante de sa valeur aux yeux d'Iruka.

Six mois passèrent en un éclair. Les réceptions se firent plus rares, et pour cause : Iruka ne serait bientôt plus là pour les organiser. À seize ans passés, il avait atteint l'âge adulte, avec son lot de devoirs. Comme l'exigeait la tradition, il devait s'investir dans leur glorieuse armée royale s'il ne voulait pas attirer la désapprobation de ses pairs. S'il était doué, il avait la possibilité d'acheter une charge, mais ce n'était pas du tout dans son intention. Iruka se résigna à son sort avec l'état d'esprit d'un homme destiné au gibet. Rentrer dans l'armée, c'était être transféré ailleurs qu'à Landers, c'était s'éloigner de Naruto car il était hors de question qu'un tout jeune enfant l'accompagne. C'était faillir à sa mission première. Ironie suprême dans cette existence censée être plus paisible que son ancienne vie de ninja : il devait, s'il voulait être tranquille, se comporter en guerrier, ou peu s'en faut. Et c'était ce comportement familier qui le faisait faillir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, à sa mission.

Fichu protocole et fichus anglicans.

Iruka tenta de retarder son départ au maximum, mais même avec tous ses efforts, il ne parvint qu'à rester un mois chez lui. Le jour de ses dix-sept ans, il dut rejoindre un navire de guerre en partance pour les eaux franches-terroises, aux côtés de cent trente deux camarades de son âge. Naruto resta avec Félicité chez les Landers, ce qui était au moins une consolation en soi. Ni Stephen ni Mereana ne laisseraient quoi que ce soit arriver à leur neveu ; en outre, Iruka connaissait suffisamment Félicité pour savoir qu'elle le protègerait avec sa vie s'il le fallait. Au besoin, elle lui avait laissé une adresse à la campagne : celle de la maison de ses parents, où elle irait se réfugier avec Naruto au cas où il y aurait un problème. Il espérait que cela n'arriverait pas.

Iruka embarqua donc sur « L'Insoumis » avec les autres. La vie n'était pas plus dure qu'à l'Académie ninja de Konoha, on le traitait même avec égard au vu de son rang, quoique avec un certain embarras. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de souffrir de malveillance : sur « L'Insoumis », on ne tolérait pas le bizutage, même sous sa forme la plus insignifiante. Comme pour les autres, on lui avait permis de garder ses serviteurs sithes, Fan et Swift, les gentils jumeaux aux ailes aussi brillantes qu'une flamme de bougie, au caractère rieur bien qu'un peu coquin. C'étaient là les seuls sithes qui lui étaient restés ; les autres, ceux qui servaient son oncle depuis sa naissance, s'en étaient retournés chez eux, où que cela puisse être. Iruka ne s'en était pas formalisé, mais il avait bien vu, à l'air réprobateur d'Edmund, que cela était une mauvaise chose.

Enfin, ce n'était pas grave. Si Fan et Swift étaient loin d'être aussi puissants que les Grands Sithes qui faisaient autrefois partie de la suite d'Henry Landers, au moins avaient-ils de l'énergie à revendre. Fan était un inconditionnel des bains forcés, quoi que cela veuille dire ; quant à Swift, il était si bien versé dans l'art de créer des tourbillons qu'Iruka avait dû plus d'une fois lui demander grâce lors de leurs jeux en plein air. Cela amusait beaucoup ses compatriotes de les voir se promener main dans la main, aussi nus que le jour de leur naissance. Si n'importe quel humain ou même sithe se comportait de cette manière, ils n'auraient attiré que blâme et pitié ; mais avec les jumeaux, on en riait, on rougissait au pire, mais on leur pardonnait. Iruka supposait que cela devait faire partie de leur magie, et ne leur posa jamais la question. Du reste, ils étaient si fluets et frugaux que cela avait peu d'importance.

Ainsi commença la carrière militaire d'Iruka ; et bien qu'il se demandât souvent ce qu'il serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas eu à l'endosser, il n'eut jamais vraiment à le regretter.

**o-o-o**

Le Commander Ashworth était l'officier le plus haut gradé de « L'Insoumis » ; c'était donc à lui qu'incombait la lourde tâche de mener la barque, comme on dit. C'était de loin l'homme le plus indolent qu'Iruka avait jamais rencontré. Il ne se mettait jamais en colère, même lorsque ses garçons, comme il aimait à appeler les jeunes nobles sous sa charge, dépassaient les bornes ; en fait, il semblait trouver cela tout à fait normal. La nature d'un jeune homme est d'être extravagant, répétait-il souvent, afin que le trop-plein d'énergie dont il dispose durant ses vertes années soit dépensé assez vite et qu'il devienne plus posé quand il est temps qu'il se range. C'était sur cette sage idée qu'il avait instauré les samedis soirs de sa garnison : une permission de douze heures durant laquelle il était souvent de mise qu'on ne sache pas le moins du monde où se trouvent les recrues. Tant qu'ils revenaient le lendemain et qu'ils ne causaient aucun impair embarrassant, c'était parfait.

Iruka ne profitait jamais de ces excursions qu'il trouvait ridicules, voire malsaines. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé la première fois, pour mieux s'intégrer au groupe ; mais quand ses camarades l'avaient traîné dans un bordel hispalique connu pour ses matrones dévergondées aux instruments d'un goût plus que douteux, il avait vite déchanté et s'était empressé de rester à l'écart. Cela l'amusait parfois, de se dire que de tous ses camarades, il était le plus proche de la pucelle effarouchée que du ninja rompu aux arts de l'amour qu'il aurait sans nul doute été s'il était resté au Japonin.

En outre, plus le temps passait et plus il était à peu près certain que le beau sexe ne l'intéressait guère. Non pas qu'il eût essayé auprès du sexe fort, non plus ; en fait, son état virginal proprement pathétique lui procurait nombre d'inquiétudes sur son avenir. Ne pas savoir satisfaire une femme (ou un homme, dans son cas) dans les choses de l'amour n'était pas très glorieux quand on était un homme sûr de soi ; mais quand on possédait un titre susceptible d'attirer tous les regards et toutes les convoitises, c'était aller au désastre. Sa réputation ne s'en remettrait pas. Non pas qu'Iruka s'en souciât plus que cela, mais par tous les sithes majeurs et mineurs, il avait quand même un rôle à tenir. Sa fierté de ninja avorté ne s'en remettait déjà pas...

— À quoi penses-tu ?

Iruka leva brusquement les yeux vers Anthony Lewis Pitt troisième du nom, membre du corps d'élite des Beaux-Regards et accessoirement son compagnon de chambrée. Anthony avait ceci de particulier par rapport à ses compagnons qu'il ne se gênait pas de poser toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête, et au diable les conséquences désastreuses que cela avait pour les susceptibilités de chacun. Iruka avait entendu dire qu'Anthony aurait pu passer directement officier s'il n'avait pas eu ce caractère abominable ; après des semaines passées en sa compagnie, c'était une théorie on ne peut plus crédible.

— Plaît-il ?

— Tu fais une tête d'enterrement, mon vieux, sourit Anthony. Comme si on t'avait annoncé la mort de ta mère.

C'était là une faute de tact affreuse : l'oncle d'Iruka n'était mort que depuis un an. Emporté par sa curiosité, Anthony ne fit même pas attention à la grimace d'Iruka, semblant croire à la place qu'il l'avait percé à jour si on en croyait son sourire encourageant. Non, décidément, ce garçon n'était pas fait pour commander.

— Je pensais à mon petit frère, mentit Iruka. Je sais que ma famille s'occupe bien de lui, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, tu vois. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Anthony secoua la tête, consterné. Son lit de camp ne se trouvait qu'à un mètre de celui d'Iruka et il était tout en coudes et en membres gourds ; de ce fait, il semblait occuper tout l'espace. Il n'était pas très beau, mais il émanait de lui un charme enfantin qui lui valait un certain succès auprès des filles de joie les plus jeunes. Iruka avait déjà vu deux de ces catins se battre l'opportunité de le distraire pour la soirée, et sur le moment, cela l'avait tellement amusé qu'il s'était laissé à éclater de rire en face de ce curieux équipage, ce qui lui avait attiré les regards furieux de ces dames.

— C'est ton complexe qui te rattrape, hein ? fit Anthony. Pas étonnant que tu refuses de venir avec nous les samedis soirs. Tu focalises trop sur ton frère, mon vieux, ce n'est pas sain.

Iruka se garda bien de paraître outré, mais il avait envie de coller son poing sur la face d'Anthony. Il réussit à prendre une pose blasée et poussa le luxe jusqu'à agiter une main distraite devant lui.

— Sottises. Ce n'est pas parce que je sais contrôler mes instincts les plus bas que je suis pour autant un pervers de la pire espèce. C'est même un raisonnement contradictoire, mon cher.

Edmund aurait été fier de lui, toutes proportions gardées, bien entendu. Pour faire bonne mesure, Iruka jeta un regard appuyé en direction d'Anthony, lui faisant bien comprendre que le sujet était clos. Anthony haussa les épaules.

— Moi je dis que tu devrais te trouver une jolie fille à baiser. Ça te ferait le plus grand bien.

— Ne sois pas vulgaire.

— Et toi, t'es trop collé-monté, _mon cher_. Ne me dis pas que tu n'y a jamais pensé ?

Iruka retint un soupir exaspéré. Anthony avait acquis des manières affreuses depuis qu'il fréquentait assidûment les filles de joie hispaliques.

— Ne sois pas ridicule.

Et voilà, encore une réponse à la Edmund. Iruka commençait à devenir très bon dans ce domaine ; il fallait dire qu'Edmund s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières à sa façon en l'espace de quelques mois. L'éducation de Sir Henry avait été trop laxiste, n'avait-il cessé de répéter. Iruka était loin d'être un gentleman ; son maintien et son comportement témoignaient plus de l'homme de rue, vulgaire et indiscipliné, que du marquis rompu aux conventions de la haute société landersienne. Il s'était échiné à corriger ce travers chez son jeune maître, avec plus ou moins de succès. Bien qu'Iruka désapprouvât totalement cette manière de penser, il avait sans problème acquis l'essentiel : flegme et répugnance face au manque de moralité, du moins en apparence, et un total respect des conventions.

— Un homme honnête se doit d'abhorrer la vulgarité, tu le sais très bien, ajouta-t-il, hautain.

— Pas s'il sait le cacher à qui le faut, fit Anthony. Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu prends la mouche comme ça. Tout le monde le fait.

C'était précisément le problème, pensa Iruka. Tout le monde le fait, tout le monde le sait, on trouve cela normal mais on s'indigne dès que cela devient public. Une belle preuve d'hypocrisie dans sa forme la plus pure. Derrière lui, Fan et Swift s'agitèrent, amusés : ces sentiments exacerbés, ces contradictions, c'était ce qui faisait l'essentiel de leur nourriture, de leur subsistance. Ils léchèrent délicatement le désespoir d'Iruka, se délectèrent de sa colère, comme les mets raffinés qu'ils étaient pour eux. La sithe personnel d'Anthony, une exquise créature aux seins lourds et aux mains magnifiques nommée Arbory, eut une expression curieuse, à mi-chemin entre l'extase et la douleur. Quels sentiments violents Anthony éprouvait-il pour qu'elle se comporte ainsi ? Iruka n'était pas sûr de vouloir les connaître.

— Tu es trop coincé, poursuivit Anthony à voix basse. Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à te détendre.

Il lui jeta un regard en biais, l'air pensif. Iruka se sentit mal à l'aise. Swift claqua des dents, ravi. Arbory se palpa doucement les seins, et Iruka comprit soudain.

— Je peux t'aider, si tu veux, et la voix d'Anthony était si légère qu'elle semblait vouloir s'envoler à travers le hublot.

Iruka frissonna malgré lui, mais sans plus. Montrer son appréhension aurait été une preuve de faiblesse.

— Non merci, lança-t-il, les lèvres pincées.

— Tu es sûr ?

La main d'Arbory descendit le long de son ventre, sur ses hanches, ses cuisses fermes...

— Certain.

Et sans même chercher à s'excuser, Iruka se leva et sortit. Il devait voir le Commander, lui demander à changer de quartiers. Peut-être pourrait-il abuser de son titre et occuper une chambre seul ? Cela ne l'aiderait guère à s'attirer la sympathie de ses camarades, mais au moins n'aurait-il pas à subir les caprices d'un voisin aux idées un peu trop libérales pour lui.

— Ridicule, répéta-t-il, aussi bien pour lui que pour Anthony. Iruka, tu n'es qu'un lâche.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'aller voir Ashworth.

**o-o-o**

La ville portuaire de Nemors paraissait étrangement calme au vu des circonstances. C'était comme si les habitants s'étaient interdits à paniquer ; comme si en dépit du siège qui avait pris place depuis près de deux mois, leur existence n'avait pas vraiment changé. On mourrait de faim dans les rues ensoleillées, Iruka le savait. La flotte anglicane dépêchée sur les lieux y avait veillé : rien n'entrait ni ne sortait de la ville tant qu'elle ne se rendrait pas. Même la Franche-Terre, son voisin, ne pouvait rien y faire, car le conflit était d'ordre personnel et Nemors n'était en aucun cas dépendante de la Franche-Terre. On ne prenait pas les alliances à la légère, mais on ne les forçait pas non plus quand on n'avait rien à y gagner malgré une antipathie millénaire entre Anglicans et Francs-Terrois.

— Ce serait stupide de leur part de s'impliquer, avait dit Ashworth. Nemors est dans son tort et ils le savent. Les soutenir, ce serait faire preuve d'une effronterie inconsidérée. Même Ferdinand n'est pas aussi inconscient.

Ferdinand II était le souverain actuel de la Franche-Terre. On le disait très beau quoique terriblement immature pour ses quarante ans. Iruka n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'aperçu un portrait du personnage ; mais aux dires des dames qu'il avait croisées lors des soirées mondaines organisées du temps où il était encore à Landers (cela remontait à si loin !), il était tout à fait présentable pour un Franc-Terrois. Évidemment, les rares ambassadeurs francs-terrois qui passaient à Landers n'auraient jamais osé critiquer son physique.

— Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, dit Iruka, droit comme un I. Ils ne tiendront pas le mois avec cette chaleur.

Il venait de passer sous-lieutenant, c'est pourquoi il se permettait de donner son avis aussi facilement. Sa promotion avait été rapide : il était l'une des rares recrues nobles à prendre sa charge au sérieux, ce qui avait fait de lui l'un des officiers les plus jeunes de la flotte. C'était un honneur : le bruit courait que la Reine attendait beaucoup de ce siège. Pour quelle raison, Iruka l'ignorait totalement ; il n'était même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi on les avait mis là pour commencer. Cela regardait la Reine, et un ordre de la Reine était absolu. Si elle voulait faire la guerre à Nemors, elle était dans son droit.

— Nous verrons, dit Ashworth, le regard altier. Vous faites du bon travail, mon petit. Mercott m'a parlé de vos exploits d'avant-hier.

Iruka sentit une bouffée de fierté l'envahir. Andrew Mercott était un capitaine de la troisième division, un nom bien connu puisqu'il avait mené la bataille du lac d'Angers quatre ans plus tôt. Lors d'une de ses permissions à terre, Iruka avait surpris un complot visant à attenter à la vie de cet illustre personnage ; complot qu'il avait réussi à déjouer grâce à ses connaissances rudimentaires en tant que shinobi. Mais cela, ni Ashworth ni Mercott n'étaient obligés de le savoir.

— Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, dit-il, modeste. Ces hommes ont attaqué le Capitaine Mercott, je me suis porté à son secours comme tout bon gentleman l'aurait fait.

— Et vous les avez neutralisés sans délai, paraît-il. C'est très impressionnant.

Pour un Anglican ignorant, peut-être, mais Iruka était trop sensé pour se dire qu'un ninja bien entraîné se serait laissé prendre. Il avait certes repéré les instigateurs du complot grâce à Swift et Fan, mais sans ses techniques de genjutsu, il n'aurait certainement pas pu leurrer l'ennemi comme il l'avait fait. On l'avait certes repéré, mais la contre-attaque avait été lancée contre de la magie franche-terroise (la magie d'illusion par excellence), pas contre une technique étrangère que personne en Irope n'était capable de contrer sans une connaissance préalable.

— Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, répéta-t-il.

Autant que possible, Iruka ne voulait pas qu'Ashworth ou n'importe qui d'autre s'interroge sur les moyens qu'il avait utilisés ce jour-là. Il fit un salut guindé, rapporta qu'il devait retourner à ses papiers. Ashworth le renvoya avec un sourire paternel, disant qu'avec une attitude aussi professionnelle, il passerait officier avant d'atteindre ses vingt-et-un ans. Ce qui supposait encore au moins trois ans au service de sa Gracieuse Majesté, ce qu'Iruka voulait éviter autant que possible. Il avait hâte de redevenir son propre maître, à vrai dire, et de retourner auprès de Naruto.

Le pont de l'« Orion », le vaisseau de guerre dirigé par Ashworth, grouillait de matelots aux regards durs, ce qui changeait radicalement des jeunes recrues avec qui Iruka avait passé sa première année de service. Quand l'annonce du siège avait été annoncée, Ashworth avait été l'un des premiers à se rendre sur place, ce qui était surprenant quand on connaissait son caractère tranquille. Avait-il des rêves de gloire sous ses airs de gros ours placide ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait emmené avec lui tous ses meilleurs éléments, laissant les plus jeunes aux soins de moins gradés que lui. Iruka avait été nouvellement promus, ce qui lui avait valu une place dans la flotte.

Plus tard, il se dirait qu'il aurait dû voir l'attaque venir, qu'un bon ninja était sans cesse en alerte, que les circonstances avaient exigé sa vigilance constante mais que, trop occupé par de basses considérations matérielles comme le nombre de papiers qu'il aurait encore à remplir avant d'avoir la permission de rentrer à Anglica, il avait négligé son entourage. Tout cela était vrai, mais même en gardant la tête froide, il n'aurait certainement pas pu faire quoi que ce soit. En quelque sorte, c'était une pensée rassurante, mais aussi un peu déprimante. Sans cesse il repenserait aux vies perdues, à la colère de la Reine et aux répercussions que cela avait eu au pays. Il repenserait à Mereana, à ses chants sacrés, son sourire, et ne pourrait s'empêcher de pleurer un peu, juste un peu.

Pour l'heure, l'Iruka présent sur l'« Orion » ne savait rien de tout ce qui se passerait plus tard. C'est pourquoi, quand il entendit le souffle avant de le sentir, quand il regarda en direction de Nemors et vit les vaisseaux de leur glorieuse flotte exploser un par un en finissant par le sien, quand enfin il aperçut l'écu de chaînes d'or au centre d'émeraude, tout là-haut dans le ciel, si beau, si majestueux, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'avoir peur.

Et quand l'« Orion » alla rejoindre les autres par le fond, quand Iruka, entraîné par l'explosion dans les eaux glacées, fut assommé par un bout de bois gros comme un chêne millénaire, il ne pensa qu'à Naruto et au fait qu'il avait échoué dans sa mission.

_**À suivre...**_


End file.
